Separated
by neechangaonegai
Summary: For those who miss Jigoku Shoujo's yuri fanfiction, I presented to you all, AixYuzuki in indonesian though Yuzuki Mikage woke up in a beautiful morning and prepared herself to go for a shopping until she relized that something was different


**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN MITSUGANAE OR THE RELATED CHARACTERS**

This is my second fanfic, posted in Indonesian ^^

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hoaaahh...rupanya sudah pagi" Ujarku sambil menguap.

Aku langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membuka gorden lalu membuka pintu kaca balkon. Hari ini sungguh indah, matahari bersinar dengan cerah, angin sepoi sepoi berhembus melewati tubuhku. Suhu udara hari ini sungguh hangat, rasanya aku ingin keluar rumah untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar, berhubung hari ini juga hari minggu.

Bergegas aku segera melepas piyamaku dan langsung ganti baju dan menyisir rambutku. Kujepitkan jepitan rambutku, dan aku segera mengambil dompetku, namun aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain hari ini.

"Yuzuki..."

Aku tersentak kaget!  
Ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku di belakang.

Pelan-pelan aku menoleh ke belakang, dan...

"Ji-jigoku shoujo?"

Seorang gadis berambut hitma nan panjang dengan bola mata berwarna merah semerah darah berdiri di belakangku dengan mengenakan baju _sailor-seifuuku_ nya yang berwarna hitam. Kali ini ia tidak terlihat di pantulan bayanganku, melainkan, ia berdiri tegak di hadapanku selayaknya memiliki tubuh!

"A-apa?"

Aku berdiri terbengong bengong sementara ia melangkah mendekatiku.  
Ia lalu menggenggam tanganku, dan memelukku...

"Aku ingin kembali..."  
"Na...Nani?"  
"Aku ingin kembali ke tubuhmu..."

Ia lalu menarik punggungku dan mulai mengecup bibirku.  
Bibirnya dingin, sedingin wajahnya yang tak berekspresi.  
Ia lalu melepasku, dan lalu tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka.

Di ambang pintu, tampak seorang gadis berambut pendek dengan mata yang bulat, besar dan berwarna ungu, yang mengendarai sebuah _tricycle_ dan mengenakan sebuah kimono yang mengacungkan jarinya ke arahku dan jigoku shoujo.

Dibelakangnya tampak seorang anak lelaki yang hanya mengenakan sebuah kemeja dan celana pendek dengan tatapan memelas dan mata yang bulat sedang melihat ke arahku.

Tiba-tiba gadis bersepeda itu berteriak

"Waro-waro! Ojou-sama sudah kembali!"  
"Apa yang harus kita lakukan hime?"  
"Cepat putar kunciku!"  
"Baik hime!"

Ia lalu memutar sesuatu di punggung gadis itu, lalu dengan cepat ia meluncur ke arahku dengan sepedanya dan kembali mengacungkan jarinya kearahku.

"Cepat serahkan ojou-sama!"  
"E~h?"  
"Ojou-sama seharusnya bersama kami! Cepat serahkan Ojou-sama!"

Aku hanya terdiam sejenak.  
Aku hanya memandang mata bulat milik gadis neraka ini yang terus memandangiku dengan tatapan dingin.  
Ia lalu melangkah ke arah gadis bersepeda itu...  
dan...

"Biarkan aku disini"  
"O-ojou sama?!"  
"Tinggalkan aku sendiri disini bersama gadis ini"

Gadis bersepeda itu tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban tersebut, dan langsung mengernyitkan dahinya lalu pergi dengan cowok tadi.

Aku hanya menghela napas melihat kejadian ini.

Hmmm...  
Ojou sama?  
Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan bersama gadis neraka ini?

?!

Tiba-tiba ia menyergapku dan memelukku hingga aku terbanting ke kasur.  
Ia lalu mengangkat tubuhnya dan menunduk sedikit untuk mencium keningku yang berkeringat.

Napasku tersengal-sengal, dan tubuhku lemas karena sergapannya yang kencang.  
Ia lalu kembali memelukku, dan aku tak berani melihat apa yang akan dia lakukan.  
Aku hanya memejamkan mataku, sambil berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi...

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari dalam tubuhku, dan perlahan lahan aku mulai membuka mataku...

Gadis itu sudah hilang!  
Ketika aku melihat ke arah kaca, rupanya gadis neraka itu sudah kembali ke dalam tubuhku.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi, namun...

Ah...!  
Mungkin itu semua hanya mimpi...

Aku segera bangkit dari kasur dan merapikan rambutku yang berantakan, sekaligus membetulkan jepitan rambutku.

Kuambil dompetku yang terjatuh di lantai, dan segera keluar rumah untuk sedikit belanja.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi, namun aku berharap gadis itu tidak keluar lagi dari dalam tubuhku, atau mungkinkah...iya...?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Soo...? How about it?


End file.
